These overflowing feelings don't stop
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: [Basado en el ENDING 4] La respuesta siempre estuvo ahí, pero él no pudo verla. Estando con sus amigos, logró encontrarla. A pesar de todo lo que habían pasado, estaban dispuestos a todo con tal de cumplir sus metas. El sentimiento era demasiado invasivo... pero agradable [LEVE RevolutionShipping].


**Hace mucho que no escribía un One-shot de Yu-Gi-Oh!...**

 **Lamento estar tan alejada de ustedes, pero he decidido dedicarme 100% a la Universidad. Yo volveré, no se preocupen, pero me demoraré en hacerlo. Tal vez los capítulos o one-shots que suba, sean más cortos o… no lo sé.**

 **Recordé este ending y siempre me gustó la forma en que reflejaban la relación de Atem con el resto. Se contrastaba muchísimo el hecho de que él los acompañara en la noche y Yugi apareciera cuando fuese de día. Fue un contraste que me fascinó.**

 **Me llevó a pensar muchas cosas, como: nuestros personajes no son malos, pero tampoco son el mejor ejemplo. No los estoy insultando, pero hay cosas extremas que hacen con tal de salvar a alguien más. Por eso, me encanta Yu-Gi-Oh. Los personajes son genuinos: pueden ser muy manipuladores, violentos y hasta viles… pero lo hacen por ellos y para ellos. Yami ha matado a muchas personas malas para salvar a sus amigos; Jonouchi es muy violento cuando lastiman a uno de los suyos, especialmente cuando se trata de una mujer, como Anzu o, especialmente, Mai o Shizuka; Honda tiene un lado violento también, pero no tanto como el de Jonouchi, mas no olvidemos cómo era al principio del manga...; Anzu no le teme a nada cuando se trata de defender a los suyos y puede ser muy manipuladora para el beneficio de todos.**

 **En fin, es algo que me hizo muy feliz. Encontré una razón más para amar este anime.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _ **Yu-Gi-Oh!**_ **No me pertenece, sino a Kazuki takahashi. El cuarto ending tampoco, es de Yuichi Ikusawa.**

 **ENDING:** _/watch?v=VgNyT7kAXs8_

* * *

 _These overflowing feelings don't stop_

* * *

—Fue divertido, tengo que admitirlo.

— ¿Viste sus caras? ¡Fueron un chiste! —se carcajeó el rubio.

Atrás del rubio y del castaño, eran seguidos por sus otros dos amigos. La joven bailarina los seguía con una relajada sonrisa en los labios, disfrutando de la agradable noche. A su lado, caminaba el faraón, observando alternativamente a sus tres amigos. Mantenía escondidas sus manos en sus bolsillos, algo centrado en su mundo interior.

Los tres habían invitado _al otro Yugi_ a salir con ellos esa noche. El faraón estuvo un tanto sorprendido, pero aceptó. Y, para su gran sorpresa, se dirigieron a un bar a beber un buen rato. Por un segundo, el tricolor se preocupó, pero sus compañeros parecían tener experiencia al beber y lo hicieron de una forma muy moderada. Mientras Jonouchi y Honda bebieron un par de copas fuertes, Anzu bebió un poco más que ellos, pero claro, los tragos que ella había escogido habían sido mucho más suaves comparado con los otros dos. Yami tuvo que admitir que estaba sorprendido: jamás había visto una faceta tan libre y relajada en ninguno de los tres.

Posteriormente, habían compartido un juego de billar con un grupo de motociclistas que se hallaban en el bar. La partida fue amistosa, pero fue un tanto incómoda después cuando uno quiso propasarse con Anzu. Ya cuando les habían ganado y Jonouchi hizo un numerito al burlarse de ellos, se fueron.

 _Y hemos aquí._

No pudo evitar sonreír.

La armonía que rodeaba a sus amigos era… _invasora_. No pudo resistirse mucho tiempo a la placentera sensación de las risas entremezcladas con el viento y el paisaje nocturno iluminado por las estrellas y las luces de los edificios y mástiles.

Jonouchi suspiró.

—Ha sido una buena noche —se giró a ver a Anzu y a Yami—. Faraón, ¿te has divertido?

Él solo pudo sonreírle a modo de respuesta. Las palabras las había perdido.

El rubio se rio.

—Qué bien. Sabía que te la pasarías bien con nosotros.

—Además, casi nunca estás con nosotros. Eres nuestro amigo, así que nos faltaba una salida nocturna —comentó Honda.

Yami les dio la razón. Además de unir lazos con Yugi, con la única persona con la que pareció pasar tiempo aparte de los duelos, fue con Anzu. Con Jonouchi y Honda fue casi instantáneo llevarse bien, pero tenían razón. No habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos si no se trataba de duelos.

Anzu solo le sonrió con afecto, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos. Avanzó un poco más hasta apoyarse en una pared grisácea y malgastada; inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba y ensanchó la curva de sus labios al contemplar la luna. El resto al observó un momento, hasta que decidieron imitarla. A diferencia de los otros, Jonouchi prefirió inclinarse hasta quedar de cuclillas, sin dejar de apoyarse contra el muro.

Los cuatro soltaron un suspiro al mismo tiempo.

—Hoy estuve hablando con el viejo —confesó de repente Jonouchi. Los tres sabían que se refería a su padre alcohólico—. Me pidió que lo dejara volver a casa.

—No lo harás, ¿verdad? —murmuró Honda.

—Claro que no —era una grata sorpresa que la pasiva sonrisa de Jonouchi se mantuviera firme—. La última vez casi lastimó a Shizuka. Quiero que se arrepienta y vaya a rehabilitarse de una maldita vez —se rio—. Hablando en serio, el viejo me agrada cuando está sobrio.

— ¿Se lo has dicho? —preguntó Anzu. Ante su silencio, ella negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír—. Hazlo. Estoy segura que apreciará oírlo de su odioso hijo.

El otro Yugi sabía de lo que hablaban. Hacía una semana, aproximadamente, el rubio había llegado hecho una furia a la escuela. Su padre le había levantado la mano a Shizuka mientras estaba de visita. Su hermano perdió los estribos y lo había echado a patadas de la casa.

—Odioso…—repitió entre dientes, pero sin enojarse por el insulto inintencionado—… ¿Honda?

— ¿Huh? —parpadeó, pero después sonrió—. _Ahh_. Mi madre no ha vuelto a casa, si es lo que preguntas. No sé cuál es su problema en aceptar que tiene una pareja nueva. Cree que está pecando —rodó de ojos—. Mi padre ya murió, dudo que le moleste que quiera rehacer su vida.

Sin embargo, los tres sabían que el castaño le guardaba rencor a su progenitora por haberlo dejado de lado cuando su padre murió.

—Bueno, más noches de películas para nosotros, ¿no?

Jonouchi y Anzu se rieron de buena gana, mientras que el faraón contemplaba con cierta sorpresa a su amigo. Aún no asimilaba el nuevo ambiente en el que se encontraban. Cuando las risas cesaron, Honda y Jonouchi miraron a Anzu. Yami, quien estaba a su lado, lo hizo de una forma más discreta, pero tocó suavemente su hombro con el suyo.

La bailarina cerró los ojos.

—Mis padres quieren dejar de enviarme dinero.

Los ojos del faraón se agrandaron.

—Wow. Esto es serio —Jonouchi sonrió con malicia—. ¿Qué has hecho, _Anzu-chan_? —siempre usaba la llamaba así para molestarla. Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

—Están usando medidas drásticas para obligarme a desistir de mi sueño —rodó de ojos. La sonrisa en sus labios era confiada—. Dicen que dejarán de enviarme dinero y cuando vuelvan a casa, confiscarán mis ahorros.

—Pues, buena suerte en encontrarlos —se mofó Honda—. Jamás los encontrarán.

Un largo silencio se hizo tras las confesiones de sus amigos. Yami sentía que debía decir algo, pero no tenía que estar relacionado con la comprensión o la simple lástima. Si ellos habían confesado sus angustias más grandes con una sonrisa, significaba que ya se habían desquitado lo suficiente: habían llorado, golpeado o roto algo… lo que fuese. Y estaban allí, sonriéndole al cielo, como sí…

 _Como si supieran que lograrían superar por lo que estaban pasando._

Cuando se dio cuenta de esto, las palabras se escaparon inevitablemente:

—Ya no estoy seguro de querer saber quién soy.

—Oh, ¿por qué, su real majestad? —le preguntó Jonouchi.

—… Después de todo lo que ha pasado —sintió un nudo en su garganta—, temo saber quién soy. Tal vez, no fui quien soy ahora y… tal vez, sea peor.

Las sonrisas de sus amigos parecían más grandes en cada minuto. Anzu apoyó con afecto su brazo contra el suyo.

—Lo peor que puedes hacer es rendirte —susurró.

—Así es, viejo —Jonouchi alzó la vista al ver las estrellas del cielo—. Es mejor que sepas la verdad que no saberla en absoluto. Te carcomerás vivo, hasta terminarías carcomiendo a Yugi —bromeó. Anzu y Hond se rieron.

—Es verdad —le siguió el castaño—. ¿De qué sirve no saber algo que podrías arreglar en el futuro?

El faraón reflexionó las palabras de sus amigos en silencio. Había llegado muy lejos… ¿Podría tirar todo por la borda y vivir en el cuerpo de Yugi por siempre? ¿Seguiría compartiendo eternas noches con Jonouchi, Honda y Anzu?

Sonaba tentador.

Terminó por sonreír honestamente.

—Gracias, chicos.

Ellos no le dijeron nada de vuelta, hasta que Jonouchi se levantó para estirar las piernas y caminó hacia un contenedor de basura. Detrás de él, saco unas latas de pintura en aerosol.

— ¡Bien! ¡Es hora del ritual!

— ¿Ritual?

—Ven aquí, Yugi —Anzu tomó su mano y lo guio hasta el callejón que seguía después del muro en el que se encontraban. Gracias a la posición de la luna y los mástiles, pudo verlo.

 _R3d €yes kn!gh†_

 _ **DArk wArri0r**_

 _Queen of ßroadway~_

Cada grafiti tenía su propio espacio y sus colores brillantes. El fondo de Jonouchi era negro para resaltar las resplandecientes letras rojas. Honda pareció usar el mismo truco, solo que sus letras parecían tener suaves todos de sombra. El de Anzu era sutil y elegante. Parecía una firma con colores femeninos, como el violeta y el azul cielo. Arriba de _Queen_ , había una coronita adornándola.

—Un día, después de salir del trabajo, me encontré con Jonouchi y con Honda —le contó la castaña—. No sé cómo terminamos en el bar —se rio—, pero fue divertido y terminamos haciendo esto más seguido. Tal vez es porque…

—No quieren lastimar o preocupar a Yugi —completó.

—A veces, temo que Yugi nos odie cuando descubra este lado de nosotros —entrecerró los ojos—, pero no podemos detenernos. Solo en momentos como estos… me siento tan… ligera.

— ¿Libre?

Anzu volvió a mirarlo y sonrió.

— ¡Hey! ¡Ya está! —apareció Jonouchi—. ¡Ve esto, faraón!

Él los siguió y, al salir del callejón, vio la malgastada pared, anteriormente vacía.

 _ **King of duels**_

— ¿Qué tal? —Honda se rio—. Ahora es oficialmente nuestro territorio—. Escogiste un buen lugar, Anzu.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza, riéndose.

— ¿Tú lo escogiste? —cuestionó Yami.

— ¿De verdad creíste que se había apoyado como si nada ahí? —se mofó Jonouchi—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas?

El faraón contempló la obra de arte de sus amigos unos segundos, hasta que les sonrió.

—Nuestro territorio, ¿verdad?

— ¡Sí!

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato de sus vidas, de la escuela, de Yugi, de los otros y del futuro. Jonouchi se reía con cada cosa que salía de la boca de cada uno, Honda soltaba comentarios sarcásticos y Anzu solo miraba la luna, aunque se unía animadamente a la conversación. Yami solo comentaba brevemente, pero tanto el rubio como el castaño se esmeraban en hacerlo hablar más y hacerlo reír con cualquier estupidez.

* * *

Pronto, se encontraron en el muelle, observando cómo algunos barcos se retiraban de Domino. La brisa del mar trajo más tranquilidad a los cuatro. Anzu se había sentado en un barril que Jonouchi había encontrado mientras los chicos se encontraban de pie observando.

El otro Yugi decidió hablar.

—No creo que Yugi los juzgue por hacer esto —los tres lo miraron—. No tienen que temer lo que diga. Ustedes son sus amigos, él los acepta tal y como son.

Jonouchi lo miró con sorpresa unos segundos, hasta que su pecho se infló de felicidad. No pudo más.

— ¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! —gritó a todo pulmón en dirección al barco que se iba. El resto pegó un respingo ante su grito—. ¡Óyeme bien, imbécil! ¡Soy Jonouchi Katsuya! ¡Soy un idiota que no tiene un centavo, pero tengo toda la intención de sacar a mi familia adelante y meter a ese maldito viejo a rehabilitación! ¡Shizuka vivirá conmigo y mi madre no volverá a separarnos! ¡¿Me oíste?!

El rubio pudo haber jurado que casi se le había salido la voz. Sus pulmones ardieron y su corazón latía contento.

—… ¡Eso fue increíble! —les sonrió a sus amigos.

Los tres aún no salían de su sorpresa. Las palabras del rubio se habían clavado en sus mentes, resonando. Honda presionó sus labios con una mueca. Inhaló y:

— ¡HEY! —Gritó—. ¡Yo soy Honda Hiroto! ¡Soy un estudiante promedio! ¡No destaco entre los estudiantes! ¡¿Pero sabes una cosa?! ¡Le demostraré al mundo que puedo ser único entre tantos idiotas! ¡Daré todo por las personas que son importantes para mí! ¡Si tengo que arrancarte la cabeza por ellos, lo haría!

Cada palabra se colaba en el corazón del faraón, procesando cada uno de los sentimientos de sus amigos. La seguridad de su voz y el volumen de ella era potente.

Anzu se levantó abruptamente, casi volcando el barril.

— ¡SOY MAZAKI ANZU! ¡Soy una estudiante que solo se junta con varones! ¡Y no es porque sea una prostituta como dicen los idiotas de la escuela! ¡Es porque ellos valen más que cien ciudadanos de esta maldita ciudad! ¡Cumpliré mi sueño de ser una de las mejores bailarinas y ni siquiera mis padres lo impedirán! ¡Yo sé lo que quiero hacer con mi vida! ¡Jonouchi sabe qué quiere hacer con su vida… Honda también…! ¡Y si esto es un error…! ¡Que así sea! ¡Enfrentaré las consecuencias!

Anzu sintió su rostro arder de la pena y sus piernas no la soportaron más. Se sentó nuevamente y tomó aire.

—… Eso fue… interesante.

—Pero vergonzoso —dijo Honda.

—Tal vez, bebimos mucho…

—Esto es tu culpa, Jonouchi… nos contagiaste tu estupidez.

— ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme, Honda? —entrecerró los ojos.

Anzu se rio y giró su rostro para ver al faraón. Él carraspeó un poco y la miró.

—… ¿Estás bien?

—Lo estoy —sonrió—, debo decir que me dejaron sorprendidos, Anzu —comentó, llamando la atención del rubio y el castaño—… Aprecio que me hayan invitado a unirme esta noche.

—De nada, viejo. Pide una salida cuando quieras. Siempre tendremos tiempo para los amigos.

—Es cierto, de vez en cuando, necesitas que el mundo te espere, y no al revés —suspiró Honda.

* * *

—Nunca le mencionaste.

— ¿Eh?

—Los rumores en la escuela…

—Es lo que son, faraón: rumores —Anzu negó con la cabeza—. No me haré cargo de lo que las personas inventan de mí. Si ellos se preocupan más de mi vida que de las suyas, no me puede importar menos —se rio—. Admito que, al principio, me hicieron mucho daño. Pero descubrí que no vale la pena. Por eso, faraón… tampoco te hagas cargo de lo que dijo Dartz acerca de tu pasado —la bailarina lo miró y le sonrió con afecto—. Si llegas a enterarte de que hiciste algo malo, arréglalo. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, ¿no?

El tricolor contempló los ojos azules de su amiga.

—… Anzu —la llamó suavemente—… si algo sucede, tú puedes contar conmigo.

La aludida solo pudo ocultar su sonrojo gracias a que ya o quedaba mucha luz en las calles.

—Lo sé —tomó su mano—. Lo mismo va para ti. Si sigues apoyándote en Yugi, los chicos se sentirán celosos.

—… Sí, tienes razón.

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta alcanzar la casa de la castaña.

—Gracias por acompañarme a casa —se rio—. Tendremos que repetir esto. Sin el grito, claro —se giró a verlo—… ya… umm… puedes soltar mi mano.

Yami notó con espanto y vergüenza que no había soltado a Anzu en todo en camino. Con suavidad, la dejó ir.

Carraspeó un poco.

—… Lo siento.

—No te preocupes —le sonrió nerviosa—. Cuando llegues, dile a Yugi que se vaya a dormir enseguida, de lo contrario, no tendrá un descaso apropiado.

—Lo haré.

—… Buenas noches.

—Adiós, Anzu.

Ella le dirigió una última sonrisa y se adentró a su hogar. El tricolor contó hasta veinte y decidió retirarse al hogar de su compañero. Al estar a un par de metros de su hogar temporal, se detuvo abruptamente.

Sus ojos violetas se dirigieron al cielo.

—… No puedo decir quién soy, porque no lo sé —susurró al aire—. Sin embargo, ahora, más que nunca, tengo claro que voy a averiguarlo —terminó por sonreír—, porque ese es mi _destino_ y el camino que he escogido.

* * *

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Yaaaaaaay, se acabó.**

 **Es un pequeño regalín por tenerme paciencia…**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Lamento si quedó muy OOC, pero quería mostrar distintas facetas que, probablemente, jamás veremos en los personajes.**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Rossana's Mind~**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
